


Pinball Wizard

by SinnamonSpider



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Can be read as gen, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Teenagers, but with just the faintest hints of attraction, pinball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider
Summary: “Dude, someone beat your high scores. All your high scores.”Jared can’t believe what he’s seeing. The same three letters, over and over again, in every one of the spaces that used to show his name. J-E-N, J-E-N, J-E-N.





	Pinball Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (and titled after) the song "Pinball Wizard" by The Who. It's a wayback, for sure, and if you haven't heard it, have a listen. The kid in the song is "deaf, dumb, and blind" but that felt like a bit much, so I just went with blind. 
> 
> All the machine names are from real pinball machines, but I've got no idea if they were all out at the same time - I'm picturing this set in the late 80s, but it isn't important to the story. 
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply. Feedback is especially helpful as I'm not super confident in my J2/RPF writing yet.

Jared locks his bike on the rack. The automatic doors of the arcade sweep open as he approaches, blessedly cool, air-conditioned air washing over him, blowing away the heat of the summer day.

He cashes in a crumpled twenty with Jim, the arcade owner; it’s the last of his money, but he’ll get paid for the paper route again on Friday. As he turns away from the desk, Chad comes over, scratching at his spiky head.  

“Bro,” Chad greets him, punching his arm hard. Jared hisses and Chad makes a face. “Don’t be a pussy. What’s first today?”

It’s quiet, like it usually is this early, and Jared’s got his pick of the machines. He chews his lip. “I’m feelin’ like _Earthshaker!_ , I think.”

The pinball machine is subdued as he approaches: no lights flashing, only quiet, tinny music coming from the speakers. When he shoves his quarter into the slot, the machine comes to life, bright lights and loud noises. Jared hits the flippers a few times, getting into his groove, watching as the previous high scores appear on the screen. But something is different. Wrong.

“What the hell?”

Chad stares too. “Dude, someone beat your high scores. _All_ your high scores.”

Jared can’t believe what he’s seeing. The same three letters, over and over again, in every one of the spaces that used to show his name. J-E-N, J-E-N, J-E-N.

“Dude - is it a _girl?!_ ” Chad is elated. “Holy crap, all your scores got wiped by a freakin’ girl! That is hilarious!”

Jared glares at him furiously. “Man, shut up.” He stabs at the RETURN COIN button until the machine gives up his quarter, then moves over to the next one. The high scores have just disappeared, so he waits impatiently until they appear again. And once more: J-E-N.

Chad is at his elbow once more. “This one too? Oh man, this is wild!”

Every machine along the wall displays those same three letters. His heart somewhere in the bottom of his stomach, Jared turns quickly, heading for the ones at the back of the arcade.

He gets two or three steps in before he bumps into someone, hard. “Whoa - sorry!”

The woman gives him a sharp look. “This is not a gymnasium, young man,” she admonishes him, turning to the boy at her side. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Mom,” the boy answers, sounding weary. Jared glances idly at him, taking in the big black sunglasses he’s wearing - an odd choice for the dimly-lit interior of the arcade.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, distracted, and charges away to the back wall. It only takes a few seconds for him to see that all his scores have disappeared from these machines as well. J-E-N blinks at him from every slot on the score list.

He falls back against the wall, at a complete loss, watching without really seeing as the woman lead her son over to the first machine Jared had tried. She speaks quietly to him for a minute or two, then she puts a bucket of quarters on the top of the machine and kisses the top of the boy’s head and leaves.

Jared sees Chad trying to reclaim the tenth spot on _Tee’d Off_. He knows he should get out on the floor and start trying to do the same, get his name back up, but he can’t seem to find the motivation. His eyes are drawn to _Earthshaker!_ , where the other kid is feeding a quarter into the slot with strange, somewhat jerky motions.

The lights come up and the ball drops and the kid begins to play - and play _well_. Jared shoves himself up off the wall in order to get a better view.

The silver ball whizzes around the game, ricocheting off bouncers and around curves. The score numbers are climbing steadily. Something is strange though - the kid’s stance is weird, and he doesn’t seem to move his head very much. How he can even see anything with those giant dark glasses on, Jared doesn’t understand.

The game goes on and on and the score keeps going up - higher than anything J-R-D has ever scored. Bemused, Jared stumbles closer.

“What the hell is happening?” Chad appears at his side, awe on his face as he watches the kid continue to destroy the game. “Jesus, look at his numbers.”

After what feels like an eternity, the last ball finally goes down the drain. Jared ignores Chad’s outburst and watches the letters appear at the top of the high score list, J-E-N replacing J-E-N’s previous high score.

“Well, that’s your guy,” Chad says brightly. “Least it’s not a girl. Want to kick his ass?”

Somehow, Jared’s instinctive answer is “no.” He doesn’t reply, though - just watches as J-E-N goes for another round, sliding his hand along the game until it bumps into the bucket, feeling upwards to retrieve a coin, then sliding carefully back down toward the slot.

“Holy fucking shit.” Chad is quiet, for once; shocked into it. “Dude. He’s _blind_.”

The coin disappears into the machine and the lights come up, dancing across J-E-N’s face.

“Explains the glasses,” Jared notes weakly, watching as what’s sure to be another impossibly long game begins.

“How the hell - ” Chad can’t finish the questions, just trails off. When Jared steps forward, Chad grabs his arm. “Dude. I know I said to kick his ass, but you can’t - ”

“I’m not gonna beat up a blind guy,” Jared says scathingly, shaking free. “I just want to talk to him.”

He approaches the game quietly, like it makes a difference. The score is ticking upwards at the same mindblowing rate. Practically at the kid’s elbow, Jared peers around to watch his hands, sure and steady on the controls.

The current ball circles the drain and disappears, but there’s plenty more where that came from. When the kid speaks, his voice is nearly covered up by the crash of the plunger. “You gonna say something, or just keep watching?”

Startled, Jared stumbles over his words. “I, uh - sorry, I didn’t...how did you know I was watching?”

“I have good hearing.” J-E-N’s head tilts towards Jared and he almost tells the kid to keep his eyes on the game, before he catches himself. “Gonna introduce yourself? Or do you just like to lurk?”

“I’m Jared,” Jared manages. “I’d shake your hand, but - y’know.”

“Bit busy,” J-E-N agrees, speaking a bit louder to be heard over a cacophony of bonus points racking up. “I’m Jensen.”

The letters Jared has been seeing, burned into the inside of his eyelids ever since he entered the arcade, finally make sense. “You’re really good.” It’s not said with any jealousy - just appreciation.

Jensen shrugs one shoulder. “I do alright.”

“Dude,” Jared replies incredulously, “you’ve beaten every single one of my high scores. Taken me right off the board. Every damn machine. You do better than alright.”

“Oh.” There’s an edge to Jensen’s voice now, a wariness. “Look, man, I’m sorry about that.” He falters, the first time Jared’s seen it happen, and the game ends rather quickly - although still with enough points to nab fourth place. Jensen doesn’t move to enter his initials though - it’s like he’s waiting for Jared’s response.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jared says. “You beat me, fair and square. Can’t argue with the numbers.”

“Right.” Something changes on Jensen’s face, tension smoothing away. He moves his fingers, J-E-N overtaking J-E-N in the fourth place spot. Then his hand comes up to his face, tugging his shades off. Glass green eyes, beautiful even in the way they stare at nothing, the way they don’t move or focus or narrow, make something tighten in Jared’s throat.

“Do - do you mind me watching you?” he gets out, trying to ignore the sudden emotion rising in him.

Jensen pushes the glasses back on, turning back to the machine. “Nah. So long as you don’t distract me. No cheating, J-A-R.”

“J-R-D, actually,” Jared corrects. Jensen furrows his brow.

“Yeah, okay, that’s better,” he agrees. His hand moves toward the coin bucket, and as the game begins, Jared moves closer, watching fine-boned hands at work on the controls.

* * *

 

“Didja see who’s back in third place on _Hot Hand_?” Jared asks brightly.

Jensen turns sharply, face sour. “Did I _see_? No, Jared, I didn’t happen to _see_. Maybe you can _enlighten_ me.”

Jared’s heart seizes in his chest. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry - ”

His stammered apology dies away at the sight of Jensen laughing, head thrown back. “I wish I could see the look on your face right now.”  

Jared nudges his shoulder roughly. “You’re a dick.”

“And who gives a rat’s ass about third?” Jensen goes on, grin lighting his face. “My grandma could get third place. It’ll take me ten seconds to wipe you off again.”

“Sure, sure,” Jared teases. “Easy to talk about it, not so easy to do it.”

Jensen thrusts out an imperious hand. “Take me over there and we’ll see, hotshot.”

Something flutters in Jared’s stomach. “Are - are you sure?”

Jensen’s lips quirk in a softer smile than usual. “Yeah, dude. I trust you.”

Jared reaches out almost shyly, curling his fingers around Jensen’s outstretched hand. Whatever’s going on in his stomach kicks into high gear. “Do - how do - ”

“Just walk.” Jensen is patient. Jared wishes he could see those green eyes again, see the way they must be crinkling in the corners with the smile that’s on Jensen’s face. “Don’t overthink it.”

Jared carefully guides Jensen over to _Hot Hand_ , placing his hands on the glass and ensuring his bucket of quarters is within easy reach.

“Right, Mr. Third Place,” Jensen says, cocky, slipping the quarter through the slot, “get ready to get whooped, again.”

The game starts up and Jared leans in close, heat from Jensen’s body bleeding into his, to watch him play.


End file.
